What Christmas Should Be
by a pretty girl in a glass box
Summary: Manny has made some mistakes. She feels like no one understands her anymore, until she remembers someone that might. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer Believe me, if I owned Degrassi, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, cuz you could watch what I wanted happening on CTV/the-N. I also do not own the song, Hilary Duff does.**

**A/N Pretend that none of the episodes since Venus have happened, because I don't want to tear apart couples for no reason. Also imagine that it happened later in the school year, like say mid-December, so that Christmas happens shortly after the video incident. Other than that, imagine everything is the same. Ha ha. Reviews appreciated.**

-----------------------------------------

_What wishes will you make  
When the season is near  
Will your dreams be the same  
As they were last year_

Manny Santos rolled over restlessly for yet another night. Emma was still sleeping quietly on her half of the bed. Manny had been having many sleepless nights over the last week. Ever since that Peter creep had done what he had done, Manny always felt shame and remorse and just plain stupid.

That summer, Manny had worked. It was the greatest time she had ever hade. Ever since, all she had wanted was to be an actress, and all she had managed to do was land herself in one gigantic mess.

_Will you ask for a little  
Will you ask for a lot  
And when you make your list  
Will there be something you forgot_

One mistake after another had landed Manny here at the Simpson-Nelson household. IPlastic surgery. That is what really made things worse/I, Manny thought. If only she hadn't needed permission from her parents. Then, they wouldn't have found out, and she could have gone through with it. She wouldn't have left in a manic rush and gotten sloppy drunk. She would still be on the spirit squad and have friends.

Emma was a great friend, of course, but she wanted everyone to still like her. Manny hated the way eyes followed her in the hallway. She hated all the rude comments and catcalls that every boy in school would make when they saw her coming.

_Will you get all the things  
That you've been waiting for  
Snowfall and presents  
Choirs singing at your door_

She just wanted it all to stop. She wanted everything the way it was before her lapse in judgment. She wanted someone to be there for her that knew what it was like to be a Degrassi social outcast.

Suddenly, a person came to Manny. Not actually came to her, but she thought of him. He would understand. At least, she hoped he would understand, after the way she had behaved before.

She rolled out of bed. Emma showed no sign of waking. Manny crept quietly out of Emma's room and went straight out the front door.

She shivered. The snow on the ground was hard and brown, as it had been a few days since it had fallen. She wrapped her arms around herself, and continued walking along.

_This season will be perfect  
Like those picture postcards seem  
But is that the answer  
Is that what Christmas really means_

She finally stopped walking and stood facing a house. Suddenly she felt very stupid all over again. It was the middle of the night. No one would be up for hours. She wanted to get in, to talk to him, but didn't want to wake everyone up.

Her teeth began to chatter as she looked up at his bedroom window. There was a light on, and there was a shadow moving across the light. He was still up. She just had to get his attention.

Many had no idea how to do it. No idea at all. She began to walk away, defeated, but as luck would have it, a car backfired, and he looked out his window to see what made the noise, and he saw the figure walking away.

_What would you sacrifice  
What would you give away  
For the greatest gift of all  
On Christmas day_

Curious, he ran quietly down the stairs and out the door to see whom it had been. Manny heard the door open and then close, and turned around.

"Manny!" he said, surprised to see the beauty in his yard. "What are you doing here? In the middle of the night?"

Manny, already frozen, froze even more. What could she say? Would it make any difference?

She had to say something… "Spin…" It was barely audible through her shivers.

_How about peace on earth  
It can't be bought or sold  
How about peace this Christmas  
And someone's hand to hold_

"I know you may hate me Spin. I walked when I found out what you did. I walked and I wouldn't listen to you."

"So why," Spinner asked again, "are you here?"

"I need friends. I need someone to understand. I miss you." Her whole body began to shake with cold.

"You have friends. You don't need me." Saying that, he turned and headed back towards his door. Manny reached out her hand and grabbed his.

"Spinner, please. I do need you. I made a horrible mistake last year. I was stupid. Hell, I still am stupid."

"And you think I'm the answer to that?"

"I know that no one has exactly been there for you," Manny said, trembling even more.

"And you want to be there for me now?" Spinner asked her skeptically.

Many just nodded her head. It was all she could do, she was so cold, standing there in nothing but her pajamas.

"You need me?" he asked her. Again, she nodded.

_How about love in our hearts  
And hope for you and me  
How about peace on earth_

"Well, I need you too," he told her. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her small frozen form. She looked up at him, and when he kissed her, fresh Christmas morning snow began to silently drift down on them.

_Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas_


End file.
